Pieces of Celtic Proud
by Macarousse
Summary: Les Nations Celtes sont un petit groupe. Au nombre de six, chacune d'entre elles aura vécu autant que les autres Nations véritables. Petits morceaux de leur histoire. OCs.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau recueil d'One-shoot. Celui-ci est particulier. Ces textes, longs, courts, tristes, joyeux, tournent autour d'un unique sujet : les Nations Celtiques. **

**Je m'explique. La Ligue Celtique référence six Nations Celtes : les Cornouailles, la Bretagne, l'Ile de Man, Le Pays de Galles, l'Ecosse et l'Irlande. Comme j'ai une certaine fascination pour la culture celtique, j'ai décidé d'écrire des évènements, des bouts d'Histoire avec ces Nations là. Donc oui, ce ne seront que des OCs, même si Ecosse est plus ou moins officiel...**

**Pour anticiper les questions, non, je ne parlerais pas de la Galice ou de l'Acadie. Je ne connais pas assez ces territoires pour prétendre à écrire quelque chose dessus. Je me concentre sur les Nations Celtes, pas la Diaspora.**

**Revenons à nos moutons, j'ai choisit de commencer par l'Ile de Man, en 1765, lorsque l'île passa de l'Ecosse à l'Angleterre. Suggestion de la demoiselle à qui j'ai piqué l'OC pour ce texte.**

**Donc oui, l'Ile de Man de ce texte ne m'appartient pas, j'ai extrapolé à partir ce que je savais de l'OC joué par Linkdezelda. Ce texte lui est un peu dédié, par conséquent, j'espère que j'ai su saisir le caractère de ton petit protégé ~**

**Les noms humains sont utilisés, Lankouëch pour l'Ile de Man, Allistor pour Ecosse.**

**Le concept et le personnage d'Arthur appartiennent à Himaruya. Ile de Man à Linkdezelda. Ecosse au fandom. L'Histoire, à l'humanité. **

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

><p><em>1765 - Ellan Vannin<em>

Marchant sur les cailloux disposés le long de la plage, il titubait sur les quelques rochers encore humides de la marée haute. C'était presque un jeu pour lui, rester debout, surplomber la mer du haut de son petit mètre quarante provisoire. Parce qu'il allait encore grandir, il le savait, il n'en démordait pas. Son visage constellé de taches de son, produites par le soleil qui commençait à réchauffer sa terre, était pâle, fermé, dans une expression de froide indifférence. Les sourcils légèrement froncés se rehaussaient à chaque fois qu'il manquait de tomber.

Un des chats de l'île avait décidé de le suivre, collant l'enfant à longueur de journée comme s'il dégageait un agréable fumet de hareng salé, lui assurant subsistance et félicité. Mais il s'en fichait, que le chat sans queue le suive, il n'était pas une de ces saletés d'écossais, après tout. Parce que oui, l'enfant, l'Ile de Man, nourrissait une sourde haine envers ces êtres aux cheveux roux et aux kilts flamboyants. Le représentant de ce peuple, par sa simple présence, faisait grincer les dents du petit.

Une vague plus forte que les autres vint s'écraser contre le rocher sur lequel il était perché. Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. La marée remontait, la journée touchait à sa fin. Une nouvelle journée passée seul, sans la moindre trace d'un rouquin pour l'enquiquiner. Enfin, il avait peut-être pensé trop vite.

« Lankouëch ! » appela une voix rauque, quelques mètres derrière lui

Le dit Lankouëch leva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait interpelé. Un grand roux, à la barbe de trois jours clairsemée, des taches de rousseur couvrant son nez au point de donner l'illusion d'un bronzage situé uniquement sur cette partie de son anatomie. En effet, le reste de sa peau était pâle, aussi pâle que celle de Lankouëch, et ses yeux d'un vert éclatant analysaient la petite île du regard.

Lankouëch se dirigea vers lui, un sourcil levé dans une interrogation muette. L'écossais lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui arrachant un grognement, avant de l'entraîner vers le port. Lankouëch ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils devaient prendre le bateau à une heure pareille, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de prendre le chat sur ses genoux pendant le trajet, le caressant d'une main distraite tout en lui cherchant un nom.

La traversée ne fut pas bien longue, mais juste assez pour que l'enfant se sente somnoler doucement. L'écossais le secoua et le fit descendre du bateau, avant de grimper sur une carriole, tirée par un cheval sombre. Le mannois restait muet, le paysage s'offrant à sa vue lui étant étrangement familier, il ressemblait au sien, à celui de sa sœur, à celui de ses frères. Leurs landes se ressemblaient trop pour pouvoir les différencier sans détail particulier. Lankouëch abandonna sa tentative de deviner chez qui ils se trouvaient quand il sentit à nouveau la poigne de Morphée sur lui. Serrant le petit chat contre lui, il finit par s'endormir sur les genoux de l'Ecosse, qui l'observa d'un œil en tirant sur sa pipe toute neuve, crachant une fumée sombre.

Au petit matin, le chat s'agita, miaulant qu'il avait faim, réveillant le mannois endormi. Excédé de se retrouver sur les genoux du roux, il se leva précipitamment en lui lançant un regard noir, comme s'il était responsable. Allistor lui sourit, se moquant ouvertement du plus jeune et de son air méprisable qui n'était pas, de son avis, très convaincant. Il en fallait plus pour impressionner l'Ecosse.

Après encore une demi journée de voyage, la carriole s'arrêta devant un château impressionnant par sa taille et le luxe qu'il dégageait. Soufflé, le mannois observa le bâtiment aux briques rouges, architecture caractéristique des Tudor, son œil fut attiré par l'horloge grise, aux aiguilles les plus énormes qu'il n'ait jamais vues. Il se sentait extrêmement petit, face à ce palais déjà considéré par la royauté anglaise comme une minuscule demeure. Lankouëch observa également les gardes, qui ne le considéraient même pas, petite chose effacée par la carcasse énorme de l'écossais qui s'annonça de sa voix rauque et intimidante.

Arrivés dans l'entrée, une femme les pria de la suivre vers l'étage, où une chambre avait été préparée. Lankouëch se demanda combien de temps ils allaient rester chez Arthur, mais il se tut, observant avec des yeux émerveillé les dorures et les tentures qui décoraient la chambre. Un costume de petite taille était accroché à un paravent ouvragé, pour lui. Allistor le poussa vers le dit paravent, alors qu'il s'allumait une nouvelle pipe.

Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de l'enfant, mais il obtempéra et se changea derrière le paravent, s'habillant de ce costume bien trop chic à son goût, laissant l'étoffe de velours glisser sur sa peau plus habituée à du coton et de la laine rêche. Fasciné par les couleurs chatoyantes, il sortit s'observer dans le miroir. Le tissu d'un grenat soutenu mettait agréablement en valeur le teint pâle de sa peau, les broderies dorées sur les manches et les pans de sa veste brillaient à la lueur d'un soleil timide, la chemise à jabot soulignait sa taille fine d'enfant, le grandissant même. Sa silhouette était encore plus élancée par les petits talons de ses chaussures vernies.

« On dirait un aristo tiens. » se moqua Allistor

Lankouëch lui lança un regard noir. Il reporta son attention sur son reflet, et, avec horreur, il constata que l'autre n'avait pas tort. Il ressemblait à un aristocrate anglais. Il dégoulinait de richesse et d'hypocrisie feinte. Ses cheveux en bataille seuls trahissaient sa non-appartenance à la Cour. Il aurait presque envie de cracher par terre, et fut tenté de se changer immédiatement, de retrouver sa culotte marron et son chemisier blanc taché de sable, avec ses petites bretelles de cuir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer que déjà, une domestique entra, le complimenta sur son air chic et propre sur lui, avant de s'attaquer à sa tignasse récalcitrante.

Grimaçant à outrance, il protesta quand elle passa un peigne à grosses dents dans ses cheveux châtains emmêlés comme jamais. Elle le maintint immobile, avec la poigne de fer de la nourrice ayant l'habitude des garnements mal élevés. Elle plaqua ses cheveux sur son crâne, lui donnant un air soigné d'enfant bien sage. Seule une petite mèche rebiquait sur le côté de son crâne, comme une marque de défi. Après maintes tentatives qui arrachaient des cris de protestations au petit et des éclats de rire au rouquin derrière eux, la domestique abandonna la bataille, laissant la mèche la narguer joyeusement. Puis, elle repartit.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? finit par demander Lankouëch, toisant Allistor d'un air dédaigneux

_ Va falloir t'y habituer. » répondit simplement l'autre, se levant, faisant craquer les os de ses genoux noueux

Il lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils redescendirent deux étages plus bas. Une porte de bois vernis. Le bureau d'Arthur Kirkland. Dans lequel Allistor pénétra sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

« Hello, Arthur. fit-il, ses prunelles plantées dans celles, identiques, de son petit frère

_ Tu aurais pu frapper, Allistor.

_ Pas envie, puis c'est toi qui me dois du fric.

_ Tu l'as avec toi ?

_ Attifé comme le plus beau de tes putains de nobles, ouais. »

Sur ces mots, il poussa Lankouëch devant lui. Le petit ne comprenait rien à leur discussion, se sentait exclut de cet échange d'adultes sûrs d'eux. Arthur considéra Lankouëch un instant, étonné de voir le gamin farouche habillé comme un gentil petit duc. L'autre se sentait transpercé de toutes parts par ce regard inquisiteur, qui l'analysait tel un morceau de viande dans l'étalage d'un boucher. Il frissonna à l'idée, puis finit par se demander, où était passé le chat ?

« Bien. Voilà tes 70 000 livres, maintenant disparais !

_ Avec joie, ça pue le luxe, chez toi. »

Allistor attrapa au vol la bourse qu'Arthur lui lança à travers la pièce, dans l'espoir de lui coller en plein sur le nez. Pas de bol, l'écossais avait des réflexes. Il sourit de toutes ses dents jaunies par le tabac avant de quitter la pièce, claquant la porte brutalement. Lankouëch esquissa un mouvement pour le suivre, comme d'habitude, un territoire doit obéir à celui qui le possède. Mais Arthur le retint par le bras.

« J'espère que tu aimes ta nouvelle demeure, Lankouëch. »

Horrifié, l'Ile de Man réalisa alors à cet instant ce qu'il s'était produit. Ce que signifiait toute cette mascarade, cette comédie orchestrée par des barbares anglophones. Cette bourse volant dans le bureau, c'était en fait lui, passant de main en main, tel un objet qu'on s'achetait à sa guise, tel le morceau de viande qu'il avait l'impression d'être quelques secondes auparavant. Sa vie, son île, sa culture, tout ça, acheté par l'Angleterre, tout ça, ça ne valait que soixante dix milles livres sterling.


End file.
